


These Situations

by Izabella95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley finding themselves once again in a weird situation.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	These Situations

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my best friend [John1513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/john1513) . You've been through a lot lately so I hope this can bring a smile to your face <3 
> 
> Please go check out her stories as well. I love them a lot and think you will too. 
> 
> This isn't beta read and all mistakes are mine ~

It was an unusually warm day out in London for the time of year, but it made the perfect day to go and visit the park. Aziraphale called Crowley and asked to meet him at St. James’ and if he could be a dear and bring the feed for the ducks. He fluttered his eyelashes as if Crowley would be able to see them through the phone. Crowley knew he did regardless of actually seeing it and rolled his eyes back but still agreed. 

Aziraphale made his way to the park just enjoying the nice breeze and sunshine. As he entered, it seemed like for once everything was okay in the world. Couples were strolling hand in hand and giggling to each other. There were kids running about kicking the football around. Flashes of love everywhere. Aziraphale smiled to himself. This is the perfect place for an Angel. He noticed a child dropped their stuffed animal, so being the kind Angel he is, he picked it up and handed it back, placing a blessing over the child and her single mother. As he was walking away that’s when it happened. As he passed by a tree, a kid with not so great aim hit him in the back of the head and he went down. The children somehow didn’t know they hit anyone, but instead think it bounced off the tree. They were not focused on anything other than the ball going the wrong way. However, someone _did_ see what happened. 

Crowley couldn't believe his eyes. He looked around and seemingly no one was going to help. It’s as if no one saw what happened, which is strange. He can’t be seen dragging the Angel across the ground. He also can't just leave the other by himself because then some human _would_ come across Aziraphale and get more humans involved, but he has to come up with something.

A few minutes later Aziraphale regained consciousness and looked over to see Crowley lying next to him.

“My dear, can I ask you a question?” Crowley looked over.

“Yeah?”

“Why are we lying on the ground?”

“You got knocked out by some blasted human child’s football and I lied down next to you so everyone would just think we were just basking in the nice weather.”

“How do we keep getting into these situations?” Aziraphale sighed.

“6000 years of friendship angel and I still don’t know.”

“We should probably get up.”

“Come on angel. Ducks to feed,” Crowley said as he stuck out his hand to help Aziraphale off the ground.

The Angel dusted off the grass from his trousers and it did not escape his attention that a certain demon performed a miracle of his own to get any stains out of the Angel’s clothes and made sure any lingering headache was no more. 

“Thank you, dear. That was very kind of you.” 

Crowley grumbled something close to “‘m not kind,” but still grabbed Aziraphale by the hand and led them over to the ducks. 

As they watched the ducks eat, Aziraphale can’t help but lean a little closer to the demon and continue enjoying the unusually perfect day. The unfortunate situation already being forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Feel free to hit that kudos button or leave a comment. They really make my day seeing them. <3
> 
> Btw it's an old reference, but if you can figure out where I got the inspiration for what Crowley does please drop me a line because I am still laughing at the scene.
> 
> Come bother me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) ~


End file.
